


I Can Read Your Mind (And I Secretly Like The Way You Think)

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Baz is gay af, I'm sleep deprived, Just don't laugh at my bad writing plz, M/M, Mind Reader Simon, Mind Reading, No Agatha tho, One Shot, Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon is bi, this is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: One day, wanting to know who the mind readers are, you mentally scream only to see your crush flinch.(Written in Baz's pov)





	I Can Read Your Mind (And I Secretly Like The Way You Think)

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from dead with another crappy one shot*  
> My skills suck don't laugh at me okay, but at least I know that 238+17 is not equal to 812.

In every year of Watford, there is a mind reader but they always keep their identities a secret. There are many ways to uncover them but the methods are *ahem* inappropriate *ahem* so nobody tries them. 

I walk into my spell inventing class lazily, what even is the purpose of this subject? Every other day a student sets something on fire while trying to invent a new spell, it's amusing tho...

I walk towards Micah and sit beside him, that shit never talks, good company. The useless Snow is sitting besides Miss 'my mum says'. They are talking about some useless crap and laughing, Simons eyes shine when he laughs, the sound of his laughter would be beautiful if he weren't such a fucking heartbreaker, not that he breaks my heart everyday, not at all.

Even Mr. Bane doesn't look in the mood to open the book. He runs his fingers through his colorful hair, smiling at the students and checks his phone for any texts from his boyfriend who's a Shadowhunter. He's the most beautiful man in Watford, after me of course....and Snow. I want to be like him one day, out and proud. But for now, I'd rather not be lectured for hours by my step mum.

Maybe one day I'll marry some guy with bronze curls and blue eye with three moles under his ear and live happily with him. But as of now, I'll just try to invent a spell that makes someone fall in love with you. I open the book but as soon as I do so, gibberish shows up instead of words. My head spins around and I close it, I'd rather kiss the Mage.

Okay maybe not, studying gibberish is better.

I look around the classroom, everyone is busy minding their own business, probably except for a mind reader. I wonder who that little shit is. Well...there's only one way to find out. I move my chair so that now I can look at most of my class since I'm sitting in a corner anyways. 

I inhale deeply and then, putting all my effort into it, I mentally scream. My face looks neutral but I'm blaring Satans lullaby inside my head. I look around the room as my eyes catch Simon Bloody Snow flinching...

 

It's Simon, 

Simon Snow is the mind reader in my year. Wow, that asshole has been so good at hiding it. Now all those times when he blushed make sense, all those times when he laughed when I was rude to him made sense. I jump out of my thoughts and now he's looking at me. Of course he is, I don't spend a second without thinking about him, his poor head. We lock eyes and I don't know how long I've been staring into those deep blue orbs. 

The bell rings and Mr. Bane along with the useless shits walk out. But Simon and I stay, it's funny. I can't even lie to him, hah!

"How could you stay calm and quiet this whole time Snow?" I ask, smirking. He knows, he knows about everytime I wanted to kiss him, hold him, hug him, cuddle with him.......be intimate with him. 

Hell, Simon you even know what I'm thinking right now. You know what, just ignore my existence. I'm not ashamed of being attracted to you. Why the fuck are you smiling?

"Baz, you might try to seem rude, but I find what you do very adorable. How about coffee tomorrow?" He says and I'm pretty sure he's gonna laugh at how surprised I look. 

"Okay, but...uhh, can you just forget all those time you read my mind? It's embarrassing..." I say as a blush creeps it's way up to my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta  
> @snowxpitch
> 
> Hope you liked (I mean didn't hate) it.
> 
> Maria I'm waiting for ur next one...


End file.
